Paul Miller
Paul Miller a Human outsider (and Fromer Satori) who've came over Gensokyo by Yukari that even he don't know why, he's also an Young Planeswalker thank to his Magic Sword that alowd him talk Power the White Magic made from the White Mana. Name: Paul Miller Titles: White Champion of Morality & Order, White Eye of Order, The Somewhat Captain of the Human Village's Defence, Checkmated King Warlord (Persona Setting Only). Species: Human (Outsider) Age: 25 (2014) Height: 5'8 (173 cm) Weight: 120lb (54kg) Birthplace: England Birthday: 2nd of February Current Residence: Outside the Human Village, Edward's Home. Occupation: N/A Abilities: Planeswalker, White Magic (and Controlld the white Mana), Telekinesis, Own (and thank to some Planeswalker abilites make) Magic Artifact. Biography Bone as the middle child of Dennis Miller and Susan Miller, In his teenage life with his friend in high school and college, befriending Kelly, Techno, Sore, Ren, and latter Edward. At the time he came over to Gensokyo, he discover his ability to mind read and being an Half-Satori from his mother half and letter become an Full Satori thank to Zero, He latter befrined Ni and latter Max "Laxup" Saibaa who help him to deal with Rho with the help Omega. Ather that, His Magic Weapon ignite spark and Planeswalking and become an Planeswalkers. Find his friend Edward, Ni, Sore and Max, who also became Planeswalkers by it weapon team up stop the dragon master mind from taking over the world by his Power. At time thank to an friend help Paul anyone become Human again, But a Full Human. Explanation of Abilities Power *'Planeswalker:' Planeswalkers are among the most powerful beings in the multiverse, There main power is to willing crossover to another Plane from anyworld, Summoning Creature and Spell from each Plane from one place to another. In Magic: The Gathering it's what the Player are call as you some other Planeswalkers batter with in the Blind Eternities an outer space between Planes. **'Green and' White Magic: Paul's used all Spell and Creature that need Green and White Mana to spellcraft. *'Telekinesis:' His Main Abilities before the Planeswalker Spark, Power to Move any object at will, Not just Matter, but also energy forming Force Field, Lightning and Fire, however his Controller it more hard with then Controller Matter. *'Third Eye Telepathy' (formerly): Once he mutated into a Satori, he have the ability to read into the mind of any other. However like all other Satori he can't turn off the ability, at best he could ignored the thought of other. **'Mimic Spell-card' (formerly): Thank to being a Satori, he have ability to copy any spell from any memories of that spell. Abilities *'Leadership:' He is known for his Leadership for this team, but he is also make good Diplomacy speech. *'Sword master:' Thank to the Magical Sword being a self-taught in itself. Paul have master the used of any sword (or blade) for combat. Equipment *'Sword of Morality & Order:' The 1st and his main weapon, An Holy and Magical Sword with Now Golden Hilt, Sword what always keep him a Guard and keep him with the safe with Chaos and Dark Magic and also his Implements to used White Magic. It was also a Give to his father who was Pass by his Bloodline and was Made by the White Mana God himself for this. *'Magic's Tools:' Paul have some Collection of Magic Artifact, whenever find or conjured with his the Mama Magic. He'd take some of the his Tools whenever it need for some for him and his friend. **'Sword of War and Peace:' Another Sword, That have flaming blade and glowing blade for another. Something uesd agaent Zero's Sword of Body and Mind. **'His Journal Book:' A Magic Book that was gived once he came Spirit World in Walfas World Occursum, So far he going using his the Book to wright his Journal and keep logs and infrom what his know so fare. **'Quater Elemental Orbs:' 4 (or 5) Orbs that used the Power of the That each use the 4 Western Elemental, This only using for Gensokyo's Spellcard Ruile and is only used by his friends in need. **'Shanghai Army:' Besaid his Summoned Soldiers, Paul have Pake full of Alice's Handmade Dolled for his need for quick need for some small army, He may only used it for Gensokyo's Spellcard Ruile, Only for Alice's permission that is. **'Mage Ammunition:' He fromer Ranged Weapon, An Purple Orb that fire Bullit from the Orb. Gensokyo's Spellcard Ruile Uesd Only. **'Battery Bomb:' He fromer Ranged Weapon, An Purple Orb that fire Bullit from the Orb. Gensokyo's Spellcard Ruile Uesd Only. **'Telekinesis Knifes:' Another Ranged Weapon, Where he use the Telekinesis to throw Many Knifes without the Need to Time Stop. Don't use it do to Sammy, But Not Sakuya whom is the Knifes Thrower. Relationships *Max "Laxup" Saibaa - Friend and Teammate *Edward McDeviant - Beat Friend and Teammate *Sore Thunder Hikari - She may not be the 1st (That would be Kelly), but she is her current girlfriend, she met Sore in Class and befriend her, Paul may dislike her being a aggression and hapbit to piss the class off, he ground to have feeling for her, even if he was in a Relationship Kelly, as he lover both Girls, both Girl fighting over her. However Once came over to Gensokyo, he befriend Alice, but at time the Yukari bring Two Girls, who find out the two gotten over Paul, Or he think to Sore, as he latter find out from Zendikar and New Phyrexia and even then he hope she get over them. However his feeling to her start coming back by forces from Koishi, and becasue Alice and Marisa was getting back together, he adpet her and be her boyfriend, even turn him back to Human. *Ni Fureya - Friend and Teammate *Kelly Green - Friend *Tekuno "Techno Lime" Sekkai - Friend *Kari Miller - Sister *Pink Rose - Friend *Ren "Omega" Miller - Friendly Rival. Other Original Character *Seth Bird - One Day he met Seth Bird in Shanghai War, As 1st Paul dislike him for being too Naive, but at time he gotten to know him better, he even feeling bad even hating him and for hurting for his some harmless prank. *Ren "Zero" Pendragon- Old/forgotten friend and fromer Arch-Enemy *Terminadi - Half a Year after the The Ecipse by Zero, Paul ended up in the Spirit World, He metted Terminadi and see some power with in. Becasue of this, he training to unlock and to controlled his Uratha's power and to also fight better. *Miki Bandy - Paul is very hostile to Miki, For he dislike her way to Protecting Gensokyo, That is killing the outsider without knowing if they are Innocence or not, along with her Assassin Job. However he hate her ever more for kidding and torture her young sister to get do act that even he find Cruel. *Alyss Baraen - A Mix of feeling to Alyss, As she's very Impules, using fire power that some wounder where she keep all of them if he didn't about her Teleportation, However he was the one taken care of her Witch's half Gerhild and even if she wasn't a real Planeswalker he make her feel like an exther team even given her an New Name, however after Walpurgis Night she have a fall out and lost her to the void being. Even now Paul feel like Gerhild is still there insdie Alyss even if say she isn't. *Kurisu Youseikyo - As One of the well known Male Protection, Heppy to help out as Paul and Kurisu have a Common dislike of Zero and he also known some about the Gray Magic, Some Unknown Spell that can be used my any mama or better yet colorless mama (and isn't the Common Artifact). Kurisu see Paul an Okay Guy who doing a Good Job for White Champion. Canon Character *Alice Margatroid - Friend and a Ex Girlfriend *Patchouli Knowledge - Friday visiter *Youmu Konpaku - Helper *Sanae Kochiya - Good Friend *Tenshi Hinanawi - Company Trivia *In his time in Return to Ravnica, Paul wear an hooded of Riku's wear in KH3D with the White Mana Sun on his back. *In Return to Ravnica, He've joined with Azorius Senate and he'll soon join the Orzhov Syndicate for someone he met in Way of Planeswalker Chap 1. **In the Guilds of Ravnica story, he fully join Selesnya Conclave. *Paul visiter Patchouli every Friday as the reason is Patchouli would be using the Metal element, As Metal would be the "White element" for that day. **Because of that, Paul's One of Theme, Used Equipment and Some Artifact Creature and along with some Soldier and Knight as the Metal Themes. *Ren actually saved Paul's life, If Ren stopped to thank Paul at the hospital, Cynthess would have killed him to remove any attachments he had to the world. **However Paul was unaware that Ren've left to save him. Because of this, Paul's think he left because don't want to be friend anymore and was too late for Ren to be Friend with him again. *Paul and his friend, Do Not see Zero Pendragon as a Real God, despite evidence telling that he is, this is NOT because he don't think he is one, but more that he shouldn't be a God. *During the events of "Walfas World Occursum" Paul was the only character a the beginning who's been aware of the incoming catastrophe and try to not let it happen! *Paul's respect the Shrine Maidens for at least doing a Good Job keeping peast in Gensokyo. *It is a common misconception that Paul's Telekinesis come from him being a Satori, when in actuality, His Telekinesis came Natural and he find out once he came to Gensokyo. *Paul's Once believed that Magic and other Supernatural was nothing more then Fairy tail and Speculative Fiction, Never once thinking that it was Real, because of this Paul't never notecs the Supernatural and was unaware with his Power back them. But Once he came Gensokyo he come to realised that Magic and the Supernatural are real, Now he not only notes the Supernatural but also Know some of them, And to use his Power Telekinesis. *Paul's Keyblade is technically, His's Sword of Morality & Order, as the Sword can be any other forms that suit the wielder will. *Because of Planechase 2012: Savage Auras, Paul some uesd heavy enchantments spell and make good used of support aura and enchantments. *Paul's Color that he like are Purple, White and Yellow. *Paul being a Peacemaking is somewhat into Bondage. *Being the White Planeswalker, he have somewhat improved the Human Village's defence (some other defences) both magical and mundane, he have train some new guards and have an magic forcefield around the Village to hold off some Threats. *Paul's Weapon, The Sword of Morality & Order can be Walfas version of Clarent or the sword in the stone. And not to be confusing by Excalibur. **However it's NOT THE Sword in the stone. *In the Reboot, Paul have another friend who was like Ren as a replacing for Zero himself, however, he didn't live well after Paul try to 'stop' him by the very sword fight, setting Paul another reason why he became very pacifism as he don't want to kill anyone he known. *According to Kigurou-Enkou, Paul is Neutral Good. Even if White in the Color Pie can be associate as Lawful Neutral. **However the maker like to Point that that he just Good. And used White Magic for his own used. Feel free to add any Trivia for Paul. Walfas DNA *3.39:Paul (Casual Purple):100:0:150:109:256:83:0:0:0:0:0:412200 *3.39:Paul (Satori Casual Black):100:0:150:216:185:83:0:0:0:131:0:C59771 *3.39:Paul (Satori Casual White):100:0:150:332:185:83:0:0:0:131:0:C59771 *3.39:Paul (Satori Planeswalkers):100:0:150:332:255:83:0:0:0:131:77:C59771 *3.39:Paul (Casual White):100:0:150:332:185:83:0:0:0:0:0:412200 *3.39:Paul (Planeswalkers):100:0:150:332:255:83:0:0:0:0:0:412200 Gallery Paul Miller (Ravnica Hooded).png|Casual White (Artwork and Return to Ravnica) Paul Miller Walfas.png|Casual White Eye over matter.jpg|From Walfas World Occursum Paul Miller Walfas 2.png|"Planeswalker Uniform" Paul and Sore 2.png|Paul and Sore, Making Some Sparks. Category:PMiller1 Category:Male Character Category:Good Category:Hero Category:Human